Angel Of Death
by lyokoisreal94
Summary: Expiriment 13b, Emma, or Angel of Death. All names are a curse to her. Follow Emma on her journey from the horrible beginning, Meeting the flock, finding love,Family and horrible tests. To finding that monsters love,cherish,and care all the same. OC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

My name is Emma. If you are reading this it means you are in danger. Hit that little back arrow on your browser and leave. But if you are brave then read on. You are in danger now There is this company called ITEX who does mutant expiriments on regular kids like you. How do I know this you ask? Because the expirimented on my brother and I. Let me discribe my brother and I to you.

My brothers name is Scott. Did i mention that he was not only my brother but twin? He is unearthly handsome. He has short brown hair with peircing green eyes. he stands tall at six foot five. The only thing natural about him is his hair and eyes. His height is due to ITEX experimenting on him. He's what they call an Eraser or by ITEX standards Human-Lupin hybrid. When he transforms he becomes a wolf. you may be like "oh thats not so bad" just to give you an example of what he went through because of ITEX. They wanted to find out how sharp his teeth were so they made him cut down human after human to please them so they wouldn't starve him. you get it now good.

On to me, my name is Emma. I am five foot six. I have brown hair with green eyes. Same as my twin but not as stunning. Oh yeah did i mention that i have black wings? No well I am what ITEX calls Human-Avian hybrid. you may be wondering. Bird? yeah two percent. that little amount gives me wings. But i also have another talent. I call it molecular acceleration, but Scott calls it the boom effect. See i can make particals move so fast they catch fire and explode.

ITEX made me so i would be the ultimate killer. The tests were horrible. I made humans explode from the inside to out for hours. Soon i was labled "Angel of Death" It made me feel like a monster and I resigned my self to be emotionless to handle the deaths. My brother tried to comfort me but when he saw my emotionless state he began to worry. So much in fact that he broke me out of the school. First chance i got i ran like hell.

Now this brings us to where i am now. A deadend allyway with twenty erasers looking at me like im a piece of meat. Great.


	2. Chapter 2 Horrible Beginning

Hey its Lyokoisreal94, im currently writing code powers and thought that this story needed some attention too.

Disclaimer: Lets put it this way i dont own anything except Emma and Scott :D

* * *

I backed towards the end of the alleyway trying to get away from the advancing erasers. I could see many i recognize but it doesn't matter now, I am going to die.

"Whats wrong cant use your powers, freak?" The leader said. I bit back a response and in the process almost making my lip bloody.

He was right i could not use my powers because of this stupid collar the the white coats put on me. Not only did it inhibit my powers it was also a tracking device. i unconsciously touched the cool metal band. Not bigger than the width of my pinkie.

"This is the end for you expiriment 13b." The leader said and started to morph from a god like model to a half human, half lupin hybrid.

I became angry, why could i never have some normalcy in my life? Why did i just have to be an experiment?

My head pounded as they advance, i knew it was my power wanting to be let out of its cage, but i could not do anything about it.

Many of the Erasers took this chance and lunged at me. They were fast but, I was faster. There were three in the front and i took them out with a spinning kick.

Just as i landed another wave came after me. I met one with a right hook, while the other with a swift kick to the head. Just as the break between waves came, i desperately looked around for some sort of exit. But the alleyway was just to small for my wings. I was stuck.

Suddenly pain exploded through my head and black dots covered my vision. I clutched my now bruising head in my hands, knowing i had just gotten punched by a dog on steroids.

I felt arms drag me down the ally a little ways, before i was dumped into a sort of circle created by the erasers.

I looked up and my head ached. I looked past my pounding headache and saw the leader with bloody lip.

'HA!' I thought ' Serves that dog right!'

I kept my face neutral as he pulled out a pistol that looked like it was swallowed in his hand.

"You have caused to much trouble for your worth, 13b" His voice boomed. "Now you are to be terminated."

He rose the gun but then lowered it again when he saw i wasn't scared.

"Oh so we have a brave one here?" He said smiling evilly. "Well we will just take care of that." He then turned and motioned for one the the remaining Erasers to step forward.

I let a gasp escape as i saw who it was.

Scott, My brother.

The Eraser turned to him, " You can take care of this one, Scott. " He thrust the gun into my brothers hands and pushed him forward.

My eyes pleaded with his. Hopeing my silent message was heard, sadly it was not.

"Come on, Scott, we don't have all day!" The leader boomed. Scott jumped then took aim with the gun.

His eyes held nothing but sorrow as i narrowed my own in anger. Our eyes never left each other as he fired two shots, the discharge was defining.

I felt the burning bullets pierce my body. Once in my abdomen and once in my shoulder, the burning was unbearable.

I cried out and slumped to the ground, there was to much pain to move. My hearing on the other hand was still intact.

"Why didn't you shot it in the head?" The leader said.

"Because i wanted her to suffer for all the trouble she caused." Scott, my brother, said.

"Well, you might just make a good captain someday, lets go boys!" He yelled to the other erasers. When they all left i was alone with the captain and Scott.

The captain walked over to me and leaned down to my pain stricken face.

"So freak, any last words?" He asked his foul breath blowing onto my face.

"Yeah" I gasped "Go to hell!" i then spat on his face.

"Why you little!" He growled and kicked me in the stomach hard. I flew back and hit the wall, sending a trashcan to the ground.

The leader wiped his face, and turned to Scott.

"You take care of it, we will wait for you in the van." The captain said then walked out of the ally changing back into a human form.

Scott waited until the leader disappeared around the corner before running over to me.

"I'm so sorry, Emma!" He cried gingerly touching my wounds. I hissed as his touch burned.

He cradled me into his arms, trying not to jostle my wounds.

"From the look of those wounds, Emma" He said quietly. "You wont die for a long time, So someone will find you."

He reached down to my neck and i felt the cool metal disappear.

"There now your free, Emma" He said his eyes sparkling " Now you can have a normal life just like i had hoped."

By this time the bleeding had slowed, but i started to become dizzy from the blood loss.

"No life is worth living if you arn't in it Scott" I said, " You are the only one who made me normal again, not some monster."

He gently layed me down, and postioned me so that if anyone walked by they could see me.

"This is goodbye, sister" He said standing. "I hope we never meet again, I love you" He looked me in the eyes and i saw all the hope and love flowing through his dark orbs.

The connection was broken when he turned to walk away. Weakly i grabbed his ankle in an attempt to stop him.

He turned and looked down at me sadly, then knelled down.

"I see you wont let go" He said.

"Damn right i wont, Scott" I whispered the wounds pain had dulled to a throb and now i can concentrate better.

He leaned down and and lightly touched my face. I saw sadness gather in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emma" He said withdrawing his hand "I love you, don't ever forget that."

He then pulled his hand back, now a fist, and it smashed down hard onto my head.

In that instant I was thrown into blissful darkness.

* * *

Hey so please review! i love all types even flamers!


	3. Chapter 3 Unusual Findings

**A/N- Longer one at at the bottom, please read.**

**ENJOY! and sorry it's short!**

* * *

"Can we go here Max?" Angel asked. Skipping down the side walk. I sighed as the flock followed after her.

"We can't remember last time we went into a resturaunt?" I said gabbing her hand and glancing at Gazzy. He looked at me sheepishly before getting distracted by something.

I sighed "Kids."

"But, you love us" Angel said, smiling up at me. Yeah did i mention she read minds? Handy.

"Yeah, I do" I said quietly to her as we walked. Suddenly she stopped and turned towards an abondoned ally.

"Max" She whispered. I looked down and saw her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Yeah, sweety?" I asked, bending down.

"Somethings wrong." Huh well thats weird. The whole flock stiffened at her words.

Suddenly iggy piped up.

"I smell blood" He said.

"Where?" I asked looking around wildly. Iggy pointed towards the allyway.

"Stay here" i commanded to everyone but Fang. We silently made our way down the ally. No erasers, or white coats. But, we found something surprising. A girl.

From what i could tell, she was my age (15), Had short brown hair, and a pale complextion (that could be due to the blood loss, though). She wore dirty black jeans, and a ripped black shirt.

"Oh god" I exclaimed rushing to her side. "Is she okay?"

I checked her pulse and breath, it was a trick i learned from Mom. Her pulse was faint, and her breathing shallow.

"We need to call 911" I said in a rush. "She looks like she's been shot"

Suddenly Fang started to probe her back. He sighed and looked at me.

"I wouldn't do that" He said.

"Why?"

"She's one of us" I gasped, how many of us are there? Oh if your just "tuning in" we're avian-human hybrids. Which basicly means we are humans that have wings. So not as cool as you would think.

"We need to get her to Mom." She would know what to do.

Fang nodded "Lucky she lives close by"

"Yeah, call her" I ordered. I stayed with the girl as Fang went to call my mom.

I didn't seem long after when my mom's car rolled up. She ushered us in and took a look at the girl who was bleeding all over her seats.

"Okay" she sighed "I can handle that" Then we drove towards her house.

I looked down at the girl, questions forming in my mind.

_"What happened to her?"_

_"Who was she?"_

_"Where did she come from?"_

_"What's her name?"_

Hopefully the questions will all be answered soon.

* * *

**Okay, First of all sorry for the horrible chapter, I will probably re-edit it. And another HUGE sorry for not updating for like 4 months. There was a lot going on in my life: Ill grandmother, School issues, Family issues, etc... So i'll be honest i had no time to update my routine was basically: wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, take care of my gram, dinner, take care of my gram and bed. It is pretty hetic still but, im trying to manage. If you have read this all, congrats, and i hope you can forgive me for the poor update.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Lyokoisreal94**


End file.
